Brighten Up
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: It's their tradition to spend their birthday together, what if one of them left? Birthday fic/ Ugly summary again, but it's better than how I described it.


**A/N:** I so wanted to write a birthday fic for them, bad news is I can't think of any fantastic plot, what I have here is a simple idea. :)

Happy Birthday Okumura twins!

* * *

A long black tail with a furry tuft swayed side to side gleefully as its owner thought of ideas and expectations on how their day would go. Rin wrote excitingly on a piece of paper as he sat in the dining area of their dorm with a huge smile plastered on his face; unbeknownst to him his familiar was watching him for quite some time now.

_"Ne, Rin. What are you writing? You've been bouncy this whole morning." _Kuro asked as he came closer to take a peek at what his master was on about.

Rin grinned brightly at him, "It's mine and Yukio's birthday today!"

The cat sidhe frowned and tilted his head to the side in confusion, _"Huh? I thought your birthday was on Christmas we had a party that day with the others, remember?" _

"Well yeah we had a party..." He sighed thinking with crossed arms, "Okay, now that you're a part of the family I guess it's your right to know the tradition every December." The cat nodded fully intending to listen - he'd like to know all about their family tradition of course. "On December 25 it's customary that we have a party wherein mine and Yukio's birthday would be celebrated - plus Jesus' birthday of course, it's His birthday. Old man Shiro decided on that since it will be less costly and it's almost the same since our real birthday was only two days later. That's the _family_ tradition; 'family' as in daddy, Yukio, me, and the other guys in the monastery. But! There's another tradition, _our_ tradition; 'our' as in Yukio and me." Rin paused to check if Kuro's paying attention and continued when the feline nodded again, "That tradition is that every December 27 - our birthday - we would spend time together. And that tradition is unbreakable!"

_"Aww, how sweet~ but I didn't know you two are that close. I mean, actually allotting a day for just the two of you." _

"It's no surprise that you think that," Rin chuckled, "Since we don't act close nowadays. You know, with him being busy as an exorcist and a teacher. But back when we were kids, we were inseparable! We only stopped sleeping next to each other when we were 12, and we didn't take it nicely when daddy told us that we'll be sleeping separately."

Kuro laughed, _"That's so cool! What did you say to Shirou?"_

"Uhmm..." Rin pondered. That time, he remembered that he was almost bawling and whining like a little kid, his brother on the other hand was quite mellow about it. Rin absolutely can't stand sleeping alone, the warmth of his brother made him fall asleep faster and often times he had nightmares, seeing Yukio by his side made his troubles disappear and fall back into the most serene of dreams once again... but of course, he'd be too embarrassed to tell that side of the story. "I forgot." He laughed impishly trying to cover up for his childhood days... which is still outstretching since he's still childish much to his chagrin.

_"Oh, okay. So what are your plans today?" _The cat asked with his forked tail swaying.

The half demon grinned widely again, "We'll go to the amusement park, there will be fireworks later there too! Yukio said that he has no mission for today so we have the whole day together. We'll go to the rides, explore, and eat later! He said he'll treat me! I bet it will be lots of fun. And don't tell anyone this but..." He whispered to his familiar, "I really miss spending time with him; I miss my brother, you know? Whenever I try to be close to him he'll just say he's really busy and he even can't take the hint that I want to spend some time with him. It sucks so I really think this will be the day that he and I will bond again." Rin sat straight again and smiled at his cat who, in turn, returned the smile.

_"Yeah! This will be a great day!" _

"Nii-san."

Rin turned to the door to see Yukio standing there, "Hey! What time we'll we be going?...Wait... Why are you wearing your exorcist uniform?"

"I'm really sorry, but I had a sudden urgent mission. I need to go, I'll be gone the whole day." Yukio gazed at Rin with a sorry look.

The older twin looked dismayed, he tried to give a smile but only managed to muster a weak one, "But it's our birthday..." his weak smile slowly fading making the young exorcist and the cat sidhe feel more sorry for him.

Yukio sighed, "I know. And I even promised, but... I really have to go. Please understand, nii-san."

"O-okay." Rin forced a smile again, "You gotta do what you gotta do! But you can't even be home later to watch the firework even from here?"

"I heard the fireworks got canceled because the amusement park will be closed early."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow morning." The younger twin walked towards his other half and gave him a hug - Rin returned it tighter as if not wanting to let go. He patted his older brothers back and removed his embrace, gave him a smile and said a 'bye' before leaving.

_"Rin?" _Kuro called for his master who was standing there idly staring at the door. Rin turned to him with a small smile and shrugged, "Looks like everything really is different now."

_"Don't say that, Rin... He'll make it up to you somehow." _

"He won't."

Kuro's ears went down feeling really bad for his friend. Rin noticed this and gave him a big smile, "Ah...Kuro? Want to eat? It's my birthday, I'll cook us lots of food." The cat pondered for a while, surely at this moment, he's using him to substitute for Yukio and to forget that he left him. Nonetheless, Kuro smiled and nodded happily - he'll do anything for Rin.

_"Ne Rin, I noticed that you referred to Shirou as 'daddy'. That's so cute!" _

"Shut up! It just slipped out of my mouth!"

_"I bet that how you called him when you were a kid~"_

"I did not!"

* * *

It was approximately 11:00 in the evening. Yukio finished his mission and headed back to the dorm feeling extremely tired. The thought that he let his brother down in their most promised day of the year added stress to him. Surely, Rin is asleep by now. Yukio entered the abandoned dorm where he and his brother resides; it was dark and silent just like those times when he got home late. Though, what's different this time was that when he passed by the dining hall, there was a faint glow of light. Curiosity struck and he went inside warily only to find a candle lit by a blue flame standing -with the help of its melted wax- on the middle of a table with a small box near it.

He opened the box assuming it's for him since on the tag there was a poorly drawn snowman. Inside there was a cupcake with a note. He took the note and read it.

_'I tried making a bunch of these but most of them got screwed up, I'm not used at baking yet :)) This ones the best among them so..._

_ Happy Birthday, Yukio!_

_It's a lame gift I know. I just wanted to give you something I worked hard for. :)_

_Love you,_  
_Rin.'_

Yukio smiled and pocketed the note. Why did Rin have to be so nice? He hated himself now. He didn't even bother to give him a present. Then an idea struck him. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, "Hello Pheles-san."

* * *

"Nii-san," He shook his brother's shoulder, waking him up.

"Hn?" Rin groggily opened his eyes only to see his brother smiling down at him, "What do you want? It's late."

Yukio chuckled, "Yeah."

"Then leave me alone." The half demon covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes

"But it's our birthday."

Rin's eyes opened and put down the blankets below his face and stared suspiciously at Yukio, who only smiled wider and pulled him out of bed making him yelp as he was forced to stand up, "What the-!"

"Talk later, nii-san." He tossed Rin his blue hoodie, "Wear this, we'll be going out."

Rin did as he's told, not having the energy much at the moment to argue. He didn't even got the time to yawn and stretch as Yukio pulled him roughly once again towards the door. The younger pulled out one of those transporting keys from his pocket, then inserted it on the knob and turned it. Yukio opened the door and hauled Rin in.

The half demon was about to retort on the rough treatment he's been getting, but he was surprised to find himself somewhere dark, "Where are we?"

Yukio didn't answer and just let Rin's vision adjust to the dark. Once Rin registered where they were, his eyes widened, "We're in..."

"Yup. Mephyland."

"What are we doing here? You said there will be no fireworks, plus no one's here; it's all dark and creepy."

Yukio shrugged, "Really?" Rin frowned at him thinking that Yukio's playing a prank on him, then a sudden burst of light and a boom caught his attention, he turned his head to the skies to see it getting lit by wonderful fireworks, "It seems bright to me." Rin turned his disbelieving wide gaze back at Yukio, who never took his eyes off him.

"Happy Birthday, Rin."

He smiled widely at him, "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

END STORY

Seems like I didn't make it in time to their birthday, I was rushing before midnight just to make it within December 27. Oh well.

No proof read. So sorry for mistakes

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
